masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cerberus Daily News - April 2010
Superman Reference Okay, so DC1938 is DC comcs and 1938, the year Superman came about. SM is Superman, But does anyone know what 2183 Rua means? :I don't know but it was a pretty funny april fools joke :) 20:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I just noticed that, loads of references, I dont get the 2183 Rua thing either, maybe there is nothing in it, but all the compics, books, ME1, MEG and the opening to ME2 occur in 2183. :: - 1938 (Year Superman Came out) :: - DC (DC Comics) :: - SM (Superman) :: - Red Star (like Kryptons Star) :: - Planet Exploding (like Krypton did) :: - One infant survivor in pod (like Superman himself) :: - Picked up by MSV Kent (like Superman was found by the Kents). :: - Spacefaring (okay so this one is a strech but the Krytonians were spacefaring too) :: - Crsytline computer technology (like the Krytons used, most famously in the Fortress of Solitude) :: - Krypton is atmosphere (Krypon was Supermans homeworld). :: --Looq 13:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mistake "The controversial Earth court case of Ford v. Huerta came to a close today with a 5-4 decision supporting the end of the President's term." Did someone mess up a transcription or something? Because that sentence doesn't fit the rest of the related articles, which seem to say that the President is still in office. --Thejadefalcon 10:47, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : No it's definitely right. Still have the FRAPS video I made of it at the time. I'm guessing the writers got confused. I did wonder the same thing myself when I was updating the page. The first sentence seems to contradict the rest of the article. Maybe it was supposed to be something like '...supporting the legitimacy of the President's term'. FridgeRaider88 13:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, well. It's fairly obvious what it was meant to say when put in context. Just confusing at first. --Thejadefalcon 13:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :It seems to me that it's saying that it supports the end of the President's term meaning that the Court ruled in favor of the President serving out the rest of his term (ie serving till the 'end of the President's term') as opposed to interrupting the term by replacing him w/ Speaker of the House Ford. If this is the case, the first sentence isn't a contradiction at all, just a bit confusingly worded. SpartHawg948 17:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Also possible. Guess we'll never know unless we can get one of BioWare's writers in here. --Thejadefalcon 18:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Vallum Blast a Rare Admission in SciFi... Very few SciFi ventures admit to the idea of Kamakazi FTL Ships because, frankly, who needs a cannon-equipped Dreadnought if you can just send out a FTL shuttle craft to obliterate your target? Or imagine the havok you could cause with a FTL freighter... I can't see a Reaper ship withstanding a side-impact from a FTL cargo freighter. Shepard should use this technique in ME3 to defeat the Reaper fleet since Bioware has officially condoned the existence of this kind of attack in the ME universe. :The problem there, which has been discussed in detail on another page, is that Reapers can move. Planets, on the other hand, cannot, at least not outside of their normal and predictable orbits. So, while these "kamikaze" FTL attacks are ideal for striking planetary targets, whose locations can be pinpointed well in advance, with the ship programmed to strike the right place at the right time, they are far from ideal when dealing with a moving target that can see the approach of the ship and simply move out of the way. SpartHawg948 21:27, January 2, 2011 (UTC)